


Therapy

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Megatron being unprofessional, Rung analysis, Rung being professional, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron tries to turn the tables on Rung during a therapy session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

"You know what I fail to understand?" Megatron said in the middle of his and Rung's latest session.

"Please go on," Rung prompted.

"You," Megatron pointed at the orange mech, "You sitting there patiently, pretending to care about my issues."

"I do care Megatron," Rung corrected him.

"Why though?" Megatron demanded, "The things I've done, aren't you the slightest bit angry?"

"There would be no point in me treating you if I was swayed by emotional bias."

"So you feel nothing at all for what I've done?" Megatron challenged.

"In the context of this session the things you've done are not so important," Rung said, "What matters is the why and helping you reach a place of healing."

"Healing?" Megatron snorted, "You think that's what I deserve?"

"It's what everyone deserves."

"And what about you Rung? Does anyone care about your healing?"

Rung frowned,

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Megatron sat up upright on the lounge,

"Let's start with the fact no one considers you unless they're experiencing an emotional crisis. The fact that people have troubling remembering your designation." 

"You remember my designation," Rung pointed out.

"True," Megatron conceded, "But for the others, it presents some sort of difficulty. You would think, a person who offers your... invaluable service, would command enough respect for the crew to memorize the correct four letters."

"It's only a minor annoyance," Rung answered.

Megatron noticed he didn't attempt to smile.

"And having your arm detached by Cyclonus," he went on, "Was that a minor annoyance? Being strangled by Whirl? Being used as sparkeater bait? Being held hostage by Fortress Maximus then shot in the head by Swerve? Were they all minor annoyances?"

"I see you've been acquainting yourself with my history," Rung said mildly.

Megatron smirked,

"You're not the only one who wants to know how someone ticks," he said, "Was it a minor annoyance when the Functionalists stuck that wheel on you? When they classified you as an ornament?"

"I wouldn't say they were minor annoyances," Rung admitted, "But I've forgiven the people who wronged me."

"Forgiveness," Megatron said disdainfully, "Hardly the best outlet for anger."

"Did I say I was angry?" Rung said softly.

"Everyone is angry Rung. At least some of the time. And you have more reason to be angry that most."

"I wouldn't say that."

"No? After all the trauma you've been through and people don't have the good grace to remember your name or even consider you after you heal them?"

Megatron rose from his seat and leaned over the psychiatrist,

"Just admit it Rung," he murmured, "Behind that calm, collected persona, you're boiling at the injustice of it."

Rung adjusted his glasses,

"I would appreciate it if you returned to your seat," he said, voice quiet but firm.

But Megatron remained standing over him.

"Do you know what's a good outlet for anger?" he purred, "A hard rough frag."

The words failed to shock Rung. He stared levelly up at the former warlord.

"You're speaking from experience?" 

Megatron smirked down at him,

"Why do you think I never killed Starscream? Several rounds of fragging him senseless and the urge to kill waned considerably."

"And would you class your relationship with Starscream as healthy?" Rung asked.

Megatron had to admire the psychiatrist's ability to deflect away from himself. 

"I admit it wasn't the healthiest partnership," he said, "But at least I didn't try to repress my anger until I imploded."

"If you are troubled about my mental state, perhaps you should raise the concern with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus," Rung suggested, "So my competency can be assessed."

"Oh you're competent enough Rung," Megatron replied, "Too competent for anyone to notice you suffering."

"Except for you," Rung looked him straight in the optics.

Megatron hummed,

"I could frag you Rung," he said, voice seductively low, "I could unknot all that frustration. I could..."

He leaned in to whisper in Rung's audials,

"Heal you."

He felt Rung's hand splayed against his chestplate. It could have been an invitation. But Megatron felt the application of pressure. Rung was gently pushing him away. 

"I appreciate your offer," the psychiatrist said, "But you're my patient. It would violate my code of ethics." 

"What if I terminated our sessions?" Megatron asked.

"I'd be disappointed," Rung said with sincerity, "I feel we're making progress."

Megatron bit back his agitation, 

"How about this then? I continue to turn up for these irritating sessions until you label me cured. Then we frag. What do you say, hmm?" 

Rung glanced past Megatron to the chronometer. 

"I believe our time is up," he informed him, "I'll see you same time next week."

Megatron smiled. Rung hadn't phrased it as a question. He had a lot of moxie for someone who wasn't warrior-class.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
